Dae
Dae has been roleplaying for eleven years now and still going. He was the third person to make a "the real" account and first "the real" account to achieve in actual roleplaying for the Naruto Roleplay. History GameFAQs Dae has been ignored within GameFAQs, having a different roleplay style than everyone else. While it may have been better(theoritically), Dae was given the cold shoulder. In order to try and gain some friends on the site, Dae kept making topics until he finally gave up from the lack of posting. While he did create "Dameon" and made Hamanata, the retcon made him lose interest. Leaving for months, Dae's Canon character, Naruto, was given to the roleplayer Orochimaru. Dae showed dislike towards the Shino player, finding him overpowerful and finding it hard to see such unimagining things happen with the character. Many arguments and debates went on which allowed Dae a reputation in which made many dislike him. Chaos Order When Dae left GameFAQs Naruto, he finally returned to find that the whole place was deserted of Naruto rp. Later he took notice that they were kicked out. Rejoining again, he soon took over again as Naruto and recreated Dameon. He found the hype other characters were given were too much and that people were relying on the hype too much. Still, Dae showed his true colors and his personalities became multiple. On one hand, he appeared wacky and easy going in comparison from GameFAQs, giving others different impressions. On the other, he still showed the side of being a jackass towards key people such as Mewshuji, Maya, Omori, and at the time, Ryuumi. Changes Dae's personality took a 360. While at one point, he was nice and kinder, he became different or at least grew accustomed to different people on the board. Because of that, he grew testy and hotheaded. While some found it easy to understand him, others still do not. He disliked when things did not go well such as when characters that were created were gone overboard. This went on for long and is Dae's current personality. During this time, Dae became an administrator and an approver for three different approvals. Finally.... Dae finally lost it and was aiming to leave but because of this, an apparent rebellion started and it resulted in Dae trying to immigrate to a different site. It was an unfair act from Zaku that Dae fel it neccessary. Zaku appeared to give special treatment to some of the members while others were lacking said treatment, making it likely that one day something big will happen and Zaku will allow it. At the time, Dae was hoping that Zaku's unjust rights that he is the only one allowed to do what he want would help with the act of leaving but not leaving the roleplay behind. In the end, another outbreak started but this time it resulted in Dae losing power as not only an administrator but as an approver(by choice) as well. While some believed it was the reason for him being in such a way, it did not stop Dae from losing his hotheaded personality. Personality Dae's personality differs depending from day to day. It is probably just a bi-polar personality or whatever may be. He thinks that its a result of steroids in the sixth grade which he was given without knowing what they are or what they did. His acts were dependant on different people. One day he could be kind and the next day he can be a hellish asshole, pushing it to the limits of how far he could go with his bullying. Dae appears to see through people or at least that's what he believes. He could see it through hints and comments, finding it easy to read through words and find the heart of the matter. Friendships Seijun Seijun and Dae appear to have something in common. As for what it is, its not been shown yet. Its likely because of their own beliefs or their feel for the best, they both rival one another in characters. Its also possible that being good roleplayers, both tend to attract like magnets. As of now, Seijun and Dae both have the most characters that rival or are friends with one another. When characters are made, it turns into a rivalry with another character, making Seijun and Dae roleplay with one another repeatedly. Genma Like Dae's personality, their friendships is off and on. One may get on the nerves of another or one may betray the other but in the end it appears they are friends. It started when Genma was flexing in the Shoutbox and as a friendly gesture, Dae did as well. This sparked into a friendship which they are now long time roleplayers, often joining different sites and roleplaying there. Both share similar ideas, goals, and common thought. Mewshuji While there was tension at first, Dae did show that he was friends with Shuji and was only looking out for what's best for Shuji. It is likely because Dae feels like an older brother or mentor in order to keep Shuji from feeling pain of Dae's own past. While there is a lot of times that Dae makes fun of Shuji, its possibly because Dae makes fun of everyone that Dae does so. There are some conversations that Dae participates with Shuji on and finds Shuji's personality to be quite easy to point out, finding him on another site with a name that Dae did not recognize. Ozai Its hard to dislike Ozai since he is probably the reason for Dae's behavior. Ozai's behavior sparked Dae's own. Dae enjoys making fun of Ozai and even making fun of other people with Ozai. While some may find he's hard to get along with, others who can withstand it are probably drawn towards Ozai instead. These people likely have common traits. Dae first met Ozai on GameFAQs which actually turned bad since Ozai cheated in a contest. It took Dae to heart and he was angered by the cheating. Dae got over it though. Rei He's FUCKING British! Characters Canon Characters *Naruto *Madara *Raikage *Juugo Original Characters *Kinan Honda *Naru Namikaze *Grim Reaper *Drake Uchiha *Kyoshiro Mibu *Shin Toshiya *Grimmjow Jaggerjaw *Ulquiorra Cifer *Kenpachi *Tousen Kaname *Fuujo *Setsuna *Kani Kame *Mifune Yojimbo *Seishou Awai *Abyss Reaper *Kenpachi Zaraki *Raiken *Tidus *Roronoa Zoro *Ozai Category:Male RPers